Obliviate
by CallMeStrange
Summary: La batalla de Hogwarts acaba de ser finalizada y Hermione todavía no sabe cómo sentirse. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante el beso con Ron? ¿Es realmente lo que deseaba? ¿O hay alguien que le llama más la atención?


**Obliviate**

Este relato está concebido como continuación de este: s/9967378/1/La-biblioteca Pero se puede leer perfectamente sin él. Funciona como una especie de épilogo. ¡Espero que os guste!

Se había acabado. Se había muerto para siempre. No quedaban ni horrocruxes, ni cuerpo, ni nada. Se había muerto y, sin él, disolver los mortífagos sería cuestión de administración. Búsqueda, captura, juicio y, probablemente, Azkaban. Hermione sabía que quedaba mucho por hacer, porque se pediría a todos testificar y ella había visto y oído mucho. Sin embargo, podía respirar tranquila. Confiaba en que el Ministerio se depuraría rápidamente.  
Miró a su alrededor. Hogwarts estaba dañada, pero podía recuperarse. McGonagall se encargaría, le tenía demasiado cariño al edificio. Los acontecimientos de ese día aparecían en su mente caóticos, confusos. Fugaces, de alguna manera. Empezó a buscar a los demás. Allí estaba Harry, corriendo a abrazar a Ginny. Y Neville, asimilando lo que acaba de suceder. Y Ron. « ¡Ron! » Le vino a la mente el beso. No le había gustado pese a que pensaba que iba a hacerlo. Le importaba, y mucho, pero no le gustó. Había sonreído pero por la euforia de la victoria inminente. Vio que la andaba buscando y le indicó con un gesto que hablarían más tarde. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a otra batalla, hace un momento que había acabado la primera. Esta sería emocional, es cierto, pero seguía siendo una batalla y necesitaba descansar. ¿Dónde estaba Luna? Hacía meses que no había podido hablar con ella tranquilamente. La había echado de menos horriblemente. Descubrió lo real de aquella frase que decía que no te dabas cuenta de cuánto te importaba alguien hasta que dejabas de verle diariamente. ¿Dónde estaba? Oh, al lado de Neville. Soñadora y sonriente, como siempre. Incluso magullada, era encantadora. Le entraron ganas de besarla, pero con tanta gente delante... Primero, debía hablar con Ron y aclararle que había sido un error. Aun así, se acercó inconscientemente. Cuando estuvo delante de ella, se sentó a su lado y la miró sin saber exactamente qué decir. ¿Por dónde debía empezar? La misma Luna la salvó del dilema.

—Ha sido un día productivo al final, ¿no crees, Hermione?

No supo qué contestar. Solo quería abrazarla y llorar por todos los que acababan de morir. No hizo lo segundo, pero sí la abrazó. Al devolverle el gesto, se sintió mejor. Temía que tantos meses sin verse, las hubiesen alejado.

—¿Puedes acompañarme, Luna?

Y fueron a los campos de Hogwarts, sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Tampoco se las pedirían.

Por el camino, habían andando silenciosamente. Hermione trataba de organizarse aún las ideas y el cómo decírselo. No tenía ni idea, pero también era consciente de que mentir no llevaría a ninguna parte. Al llegar, Luna se quedó mirando el cielo, como sugeriéndole que empezara a hablar cuando se sintiera cómoda. Hermione hizo lo único que necesitaba en ese momento y volvió a abrazarla. Todavía no podía asimilar que se había acabado la agonía y, menos aún, que podría quedar sin tomar tantísimas medidas de precaución, incluyendo evitar seres queridos para no dañarles.

—¡Mis padres!— gritó.  
—¿Qué les pasa, oh? ¿Han muerto?  
—No, no. Espero que no. Les hice a principios del curso un hechizo para que me olvidasen y así nadie les pudiera hacer daño para tratar de encontrarme. Ahora a saber en qué zona estarán, pero debo encontrarles.  
—¿Quieres que te ayude? Seguro que conocer a unos padres muggles es un buen artículo para mi padre. ¡Podría hacerles una entrevista!  
—Pero...primero, tendríamos que ir a mi casa. Alguien debería prepararla para su llegada...

Luna la convenció para que la ayudase, aunque en el fondo, sabía que agradecía que alguien la acompañase. Se sentiría demasiado sola, si no. Fueron a hablar con McGonagall para pedirle autorización y avisarla de dónde podría encontrarlas. La profesora tenía muchas preguntas pero entendió que no era el momento más adecuado. Se desaparecieron juntas y llegaron al patio de la casa. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, algo que ya se esperaba, puesto que hacía ya meses que nadie cuidaba de la limpieza. Precisamente, por esos temas, habían ido hasta allí. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo lenta y cuidadosamente dentro de la cerradura. Chirrió la puerta al abrirse y apuntó en voz baja que debía buscar una ferretería por el barrio. Como ya apenas pasaba tiempo en el mundo muggle, no recordaba dónde estaba cada establecimiento. Además, estaba segura de que muchas tiendas habían cerrado y otras tantas nuevas habían aparecido. Tendría que preguntar a los vecinos.

—¿Hermione? ¿Acabas de murmurar algo sobre vecinos?

Hermiones se había olvidado de que Luna seguía allí. La casa había absorbido toda su atención.

—Sí. ¿Te parece mal? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás conmigo?  
—Necesitarás mucha ayuda, y creo que si te ofrecí venir, era para quedarme hasta acabar con todo. De mi casa, ya se encargará mi padre, y se las puede arreglar perfectamente.

Hermione recordó el rostro de Xenophilius, y pensó que quizás él también acabaría en juicio. Luna, al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, la empujó ligeramente hacia dentro de la casa. La recorrieron entera. Salón, comedor, cocina (no había comida, y alguien debería encargarse de eso), baños, biblioteca, y dormitorios. En la biblioteca se pasaron más tiempo, puesto que Luna quería ver qué tipo de novelas escribían los muggles. Hermione pensó que ya sabía qué regalarle en la próxima celebración. Volvieron al salón y se sentaron. Ninguna de las dos profirió ningún sonido, quizás por las emociones del día. De repente, Hermione sintió cómo Luna se le iba acercando a lo largo del sofá. Esperó a ver qué hacía, para sorprenderse cuando vio que, con su natural espontaneidad, Luna se había acostado. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, pero no quería cabecear allí. Levantó a Luna y le dijo que para eso había camas vacías en la casa y la acompañó al dormitorio de sus padres. Le indicó cómo llegar al suyo propio y fue a su habitación. Olía a polvo, como el resto de cuartos. Habían abierto las ventanas para que se ventilara pero todavía se notaba esa presencia. Pensó en cambiarse de ropa pero no tenía tantas fuerzas y se echó directamente allí. Ya se ducharía y cambiaría más tarde.

Cuando se despertó, dio un salto al no reconocer dónde estaba.  
« Ah, sí. Mundo muggle, mi casa. Luna está en... ¡Luna! »  
Salió de la habitación corriendo, con el temor de que la chica hubiera salido a por algo y se hubiera perdido por el barrio. Pero cuando bajó, se la encontró sentada en el sofá, con su habitual sonrisa, tal y como si estuviera en un lugar que conociera de siempre. Entonces, se tranquilizó.  
Volvió a subir a su habitación y buscó al fondo de su armario una caja que tenía para emergencias. La encontró donde creía que estaría y dentro estaba todo intacto. Bajó de nuevo y se sentó al lado de Luna.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué hay en esa caja? ¿Se puede hacer magia aquí?  
— Sí, sí. Puedes hacer pero no deben verte los muggles o nos meteremos en problemas con el Ministerio. Ya viste lo que le pasó a Harry cuando se escaparon los dementores. En cuanto a la caja, dinero muggle y varias direcciones y números de teléfono para emergencias.  
— ¿Qué es un teléfono?  
— ¿No...no sabes lo que– oh, claro. Un teléfono es un...aparato en el que marcas un número y contacta con el otro teléfono que posee ese número. Cada teléfono tiene un número que lo identifica. Sirve para comunicarse con personas lejanas.  
— ¿No tenéis cartas?  
— Claro. Es así cómo nos llegan las cartas de Hogwarts, pero los teléfonos son más rápidos. Casi instantáneos.

Explicarle estas nimiedades a Luna hacían que Hermione se tranquilizara, se sintiera segura.

— Iba a comprar comida para nosotras. ¿Prefieres quedarte o esperar?

Al ver que se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta, sonrió. Tenía ganas de decirle la verdadera razón por la que la había invitado, pero no se sentía preparada.  
« Esta noche, lo hago. Y que sea lo que tenga que ser, pero no resistiré dormir otra vez sola, sobre todo, ahora que no estaré tan cansada. » se prometió.

Hicieron huevos. Acostumbradas como estaban a las mesas de Hogwarts, que se llenaban sin esfuerzo, poner la mesa y cocinar se les hizo una acción inusual.  
Comieron en silencio, con una Luna interesadísima por el sabor, al haberlo hecho ella misma y una Hermione que sonreía observándola.  
Recogieron y volvieron a sentarse en un silencio sepulcral. Hermione empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses. A medida que lo hacía, se sentía cada vez más liviana, como quitándose un peso de encima de los hombros.  
Al acabar, se dio cuenta que se habían acercado progresivamente, hasta el punto de tener las caras a centímetros y, además, incoscientemente, se habían cogido de las manos. En ese momento, Hermione supo que aquella era su oportunidad. Y la besó.  
Luna la respondió, y eso la alivió a la par que se disiparon algunas dudas.  
Fue un beso dulcísimo, nada que ver con aquel (que ahora le parecía lejano) con Ron.  
« Pero concéntrate en lo que tienes delante, por Merlín. »  
Cuando se quedó sin respiración, se soltó y la miró, consciente de que le debía algunas explicaciones. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

— Hmmm... Lo–lo siento. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Te... te dejo sola, mejor.

Hermione se alejó y empezó a levantarse pero sintió cómo Luna la cogía y la hacía sentarse de nuevo.

— No. No. Quiero hablarlo contigo, Hermi. ¿Puedo llamarte Hermi?  
— Sí. Y si no te molesta, comienza tú.  
— De acuerdo— sonrió y continuó—. Creo que nunca te he hablado de mi madre.  
— No recuerdo que lo hayas hecho.  
— Pues era una mujer muy cariñosa. Cuando íbamos a Hogsmeade, solían evitarla porque sus experimentos no le trajeron muy buena reputación. Siempre pensaré que ni siquiera le dieron una mísera oportunidad. Y, luego, murió y dos años más tarde, empezaba en Hogwarts. Me pusieron el mote de Lunática y, hasta que no llegué a cuarto y os conocí, no tenía a nadie a quien considerar un amigo.  
— Luna, no llores... Ahora me tienes a mí...  
— No, no quiero tenerte.  
— Oh. Oh, vale. Entonces, me voy...  
— No como amiga.

En ese instante, el pulso de ambas era atronador, como la locomotora del Expreso de Hogwarts el uno de septiembre.

— ¿Entonces como...?

No acabó la frase, al cortarla con un beso. Entendió a lo que se refería y, para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo, la correspondió.


End file.
